Anniversary
by wildone688
Summary: sequel to baby. r/r. Cartann


Anniversary

Tony Vartann walks into his house. He smiles it's not just his house it's his and Catherine's house they brought it together shortly after they were married. It wasn't a big house but it was a nice two story four bedroom house about two miles from Catherine's old house. Even though he lived with Catherine and Lindsay for four months before the wedding he never quite felt at home, it wasn't like it was where she lived with Eddie she only lived there for two and a half years.

Once inside he heads to the kitchen and stops dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Catherine was at the table feeding their eight month old son Adam. He walks over to Adam gives him a kiss on his head and goes over to give Catherine a kiss on the lips." Hey honey, how was work?" she asks as he sits down at the table." Good Rick and closed our case. Are we all set for tonight?" he asks taking over feeding Adam as she gets up to get him some breakfast." Yeah Linds agreed to watch Adam. Are you going to tell me where we're going tonight?" she asks setting a plate in front of him." No." he tells her while taking a bite of toast. Little does she know what he has planned. He plans to take her back to the place he proposed but not to the hotel they went to afterward just dinner then home. He also brought her a beautiful heart-shaped locket with pictures of both Adam and Lindsay in it. Little does he know Catherine has a little surprise of her own for him.

Later that night as their getting ready to leave for dinner since he made reservations for seven. He watches her get dressed, she choose this little black halter dress that she hasn't worn in over a year. She looks so beautiful he thinks to himself and she's my wife, he says softly to himself so she won't hear him. He still can't believe she's his. When he first met her about ten years ago when he first came to Vegas on his first night as a Detective. He fell in love with her that but never in a million years did he think she'd marry him let alone date him. He thought she was way out of his league. But here he is ten years later married to her with a eight month old son. He never was much of a church going guy or a praying guy but he thanks god everyday for bringing Catherine into his life even though they've only been together for two years next month he fells like they've been together forever.

He has something special planed for her he arranged with Lily to come get Adam and Lindsay after he and Catherine leave so when they come home they'll be all alone for the first time since before Adam was born. Catherine thinks Lindsay is watching at the house while their at dinner but he talked to Lindsay last night before he and Catherine went to work about his plan. Over the last year Lindsay has accepted him as her dad even calling him dad. He told he could never replace her real father but was honored that she thinks of him that way, then last month she surprised him with adoption papers to legally become his. By telling him he's been more of a father to her in the last year then her real dad was in nine years. He was so shocked and touch he couldn't believe she wanted to really be his daughter. Last week it became official Lindsay Alicia Willows became Lindsay Alicia Vartann.

After dinner they return to the now empty house. " Where's are the kids? I thought Linds was watching Adam." she asks as they walk into the dark house. " I asked Lily to come and get them after we left. Linds was OK with it said we need the alone time. So we have the house to ourselves all night Lily will bring them home in the morning." he told her as he turned on the lights and shut the door. After they've changed into something more comfortable. They sat on their bed and he gave her the small box with the locket in it. She opens the box lifts up the locket. " Oh Tony it's beautiful." she tells him. " Open it up." he tells her. She opens it and see the pictures of her children inside." Oh Tony, I love it thank you honey." she says as she kisses him with tears in her eyes. If she didn't already love him she would now, he is the sweetest man she's ever known. The little things he does for her mean so much that she sometimes wishes she'd have met him before Eddie, but then she probably wouldn't have Lindsay. " Do you want me to put it on for you." he asks." No, in the you can put it on for me. I still have to give you your present." she says as she gets up and walks over to the nightstand by her side of the bed, opens on of the drawers reaches inside for the box with his gift inside it.

She can't wait to see his reaction when he sees whats in the box. " Happy anniversary darling." she says as she hands him the box. He takes it careful open wondering what she got him he told her she didn't have to get him anything he had everything he could ever want already. Once the box is open he looks inside and sees a pregnancy test he remembers what it looks like from when she took them with Adam. " Does this mean what I think it means?" he asks a little confused. He sees shes smiling so it must be true." I'm pregnant darling. I took the test last week and when it came back positive so I made an appointment with doctor to confirm it she said I'm seven weeks along. I know we haven't discussed having more children. We weren't even trying and we got Adam or this time I know we haven't really used protection except for the first few months of our relationship when we first talked about wanting a family. You are happy about this aren't you?" she asks him. " Of course I am we're having another baby, why wouldn't I be thrilled?" he asks her." We haven't even talked about having another baby and here I am telling you I'm pregnant after we just had a baby eight months ago and we've only been married a year. Then there are our friends who will no doubt tease us like they teased us about getting pregnant after only six months together and now here we are pregnant again after only eight months." she explains to him. After it sinks in that he's gonna be a father again Catherine has just him the happiest man in the world. He can't wait to tell everyone about the baby. He leans in to give her a kiss but she deepens it and pulls him on to they bed to start celebrating.

This is definitely one anniversary they'll never forget.


End file.
